APA KAU MENCINTAIKU ?
by KUZE HIJIRI
Summary: Menjadi istri dari seorang putra mahkota bukanlah impian Sakura Haruno sejak kecil, terlebih lagi ia tak begitu mengenal sosok calon suaminya tersebut./this is my first fict/flame bentuk apapun diterima,terutama yang membangun/Happy Reading/
1. Chapter 1

Naruto dan Chara lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto

**APA KAU MENCINTAIKU ?**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi istri dari seorang putra mahkota bukanlah impian Sakura Haruno sejak kecil, terlebih lagi ia tak begitu mengenal sosok calon suaminya tersebut. Pertemuannya pertama kali dengan pemuda tersebut adalah ketika keluarga mereka makan malam bersama untuk menentukan tanggal penikahan keduanya. Sedikit kejam memang, saat gadis itu tahu bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seorang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal dan parahnya lagi orangtuanya pun tak membiarkannya dan pemuda tersebut saling 'mengenal' terlebih dahulu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah keputusan yang telah diambil kedua orangtuanya. Mau membantah, sangat bukan sifatnya.

Kesan pertama bertemu dengan pemuda yang berusia tiga tahun diatasnya itu adalah tampan dan dingin. Selama acara makan malam pun pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu hanya fokus pada makanannya. Pemuda itu tak banyak bicara dan nampaknya ia terlihat bosan.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya ketika dirasa tangan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sakura menoleh "Eh ?" ia menatap pelaku yang telah menepuk pundaknya tersebut, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Perasaan, tadi orang yang menepuk pundaknya ini berada di depannya sedang menikmati santapannya. Lalu kenapa dia sekarang berada di sampingnya. Sakura terlihat bingung menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "a-ad-da ap-pa ?" tanyanya gugup pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau kuantar pulang" Ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlihat gugup dan bingung.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya menatap ke arah kedua orangtuanya bingung. Mengerti akan tatapan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu Mebuki membuka suara "Sasuke yang akan mengantarmu sayang, kaasan dan tousan akan pulang seteleh menyelesaikan urusan kami."

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangkit berjalan menghampiri Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan Ibunda Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tak suka menunggu terlalu lama.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tak satupun dari keduanya mau membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebuah bangunan megah nan mewah tersebut. Ini pertama kali bagi dirinya berkunjung ke tempat itu. Bangunan yang dua hari lagi akan menjadi rumahnya. Bibir tipisnya tak berhenti berdecak kagum saat ia telah sampai di dalam bangunan tersebut. Barang-barang mahal tertata apik di setiap sudut ruangan di bangunan tersebut.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang berwarna keemasan yang terletak di ruang tengah. Hari ini pihak kerajaan memintanya untuk datang. Sebenarnya ia menolak karena hari ini ia harus mengikuti rapat senat. Tetapi ketika sampai di kampusnya, dua orang dengan jas hitam menghadang jalannya dan membawanya ke tempat ini.

Sakura terlihat gelisah bercampur gugup saat seorang wanita paruh baya tetapi masih terlihat cantik dan anggun menghampirinya -yang Sakura ketahui sebagai ibunda Sasuke- di iringi seorang pelayan wanita yang diyakini oleh Sakura merupakan kepala pelayan disini, terlihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya sedikit berbeda dengan pelayan lainnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura ?" wanita tersebut membuka percakapan. Seulas senyum ia berikan kepada calon menantunya.

Sakura balas tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja yang mulia" ucapnya sopan.

Mikoto terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan sang calon menantu "Jangan formal begitu Sakura, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istri dari anakku. Panggil aku Okaa-san saja"

"eh ? O-okaa-san," Sakura tertunduk malu saat mengucapkannya. "apa tak apa aku memanggil yang mulia seperti itu ?"

Mikoto mengangguk "kau memang semestinya memanggilku begitu, sayang" Mikoto menoleh kearah pelayan dibelakangnya "Bantu Sakura untuk berkeliling" Pelayan wanita tersebut menganggukan kepalanya "Baik yang Mulia."

Mikoto beralih menatap gadis musim semi dihadapannya "Maaf tak bisa menemanimu berkeliling Saku-chan. Tak apa kan jika Kurenai yang menemanimu berkeliling ?" Sakura mengangguk sopan dan tak lupa memberikan senyum manisnya.

Setelah Mikoto pergi, Sakura mengkuti pelayan wanita bernama Kurenai tersebut berkeliling di sekitar istana. Selama dalam perjalanan Sakura selalu berdecak kagum saat melihat bangunan istana yang tengah di jelaskan sedetail mungkin oleh Kurenai.

Sekarang keduanya berada pada taman yang cukup besar bagi ukuran taman yang sering Sakura lihat. Disana tertata bunga-bunga yang indah dan cantik. "Cantiknya…" Sakura membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat lebih dekat bunga tersebut dan mencium aroma khas bunga tersebut. Wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin cantik saat ia tersenyum.

"mmm..Kurenai-san," panggilnya kepada pelayan wanita tersebut "bolehkah aku bermain disini tiap hari saat aku tinggal disini ?" Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit rasa takut kalau-kalau Kurenai tak mengijinkannya.

Kurenai tersenyum "Kau boleh bermain disini sepanjang hari Sakura-sama"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah "Arigatou" ucapnya senang.

Lama bermain di taman membuat Sakura sedikit kelelahan dan meminta Kurenai untuk beristirahat sebentar di bangku taman. "Lelahnya…ternyata istana ini luas sekali," Sakura melirik jam tangan berwarna putih gading ditangannya "astaga, sudah dua jam kita berkeliling ? pantas saja aku lelah."

Kurenai tak banyak berkomentar terhadap kata-kata Sakura. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf Kurenai-san, Sakura-sama diminta menemui yang mulia ratu sekarang juga" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira seusia dengan Kurenai. "Baiklah, terima kasih Kakashi-san" Kurenai membungkuk sopan.

"Nah, Sakura-sama sekarang sudah saatnya. Mari saya antarkan anda ke tempat yang mulia ratu" Kurenai mempersilahkan Sakura untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sakura hanya mengernyit bingung 'sudah saatnya ?' tanyanya dalam hati tak mengerti ucapan Kurenai. Tetapi Sakura tetap menurut dan berjalan mendahului Kurenai kearah ruangan yang disebutkan Kurenai sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sekarang Sakura berada disebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengan _design interior _yang sangat indah dan tentunya barang-barang yang tertata rapi itu sangat mahal, bahkan Sakura sama sekali tak berani menyentuh sebuah vas bunga bertahtahkan berlian yang terletak di sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana ? Apakah kau suka ?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya mengagumi apa yang ada pada ruangan tersebut. Refleks kepalanya mengangguk pelan membuat helaian merah mudanya ikut bergoyang bersama anggukan kepalanya.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu dan Sasuke" Ucap Mikoto lagi dan membuat Sakura membulatkan bola matanya. Sepertinya Sakura lupa kalau ia akan menikah dua hari lagi ckckck.

Setelah beberapa menit berbincang dengan Mikoto, seorang pelayan menghampiri keduanya. Pelayan tersebut membawa entah apa itu, Sakura tak bisa menebaknya. "Ini yang mulia" Ucap pelayan tersebut memberikan benda tersebut kepada Mikoto. "Kalau begitu kalian boleh keluar sebentar dan tinggalkan aku bersama Sakura" Ucapnya anggun kepada para pelayan.

Sakura menatap Mikoto bingung karena menyuruh para pelayan keluar menyisahkan dirinya dan Mikoto. Belum lagi Mikoto mengunci kamar tersebut, Sakura semakin bingung. "Buka Bajumu" Ucap Mikoto dengan senyumnya. Sakura mengernyit 'apa ? buka baju ?' pekiknya dalam hati.

Lima menit berselang, Sakura tak juga mau membuka pakaiannya. _Emerald-_nya bergerak gelisah, dan err..ketakutan. Melihat ekspresi gelisah Sakura membuat Mikoto terkekeh geli. Diambilnya Kimono putih yang tadi di berkan pelayan tersebut "Kau akan mengenakannya di hari pernikahanmu" ucap Mikoto sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura "Kalau kau malu, kau bisa menggantinya sendiri di kamar mandi" Mikoto menunjuk kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar tersebut.

Sakura menunduk malu, pipinya bersemu merah. Diambilnya dengan sopan Kimono putih tersebut, dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, sekarang ia tak lagi memakai pakaian sebelumnya melainkan kimono putih dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya. Kimono tersebut terlihat pas sekali dengan Sakura, menambah kesan manis pada gadis musim semi tersebut.

Setelah mencoba Kimononya, Sakura dan Mikoto keluar dari kamar. Ia bercakap-cakap dengan sang calon mertua hingga kaki keduanya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan megah dan juga mewah. Sakura tahu ini pasti ruang makan, karena disana tertata rapi sebuah meja panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan dan beberapa kursi yang berjajar saling berhadap-hadapan. Sakura juga melihat…err calon suaminya dan¾

"¾Sakura-chan" belum sempat Sakura memperhatikan seorang lagi yang ada diruangan tersebut, Sakura justru dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sang calon kakak ipar yang mengagetkannya. Sakura memang sudah mengenal Itachi sejak lama. Saat ia mendengar berita bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan salah seorang dari klan Uchiha, Sakura berpikir bahwa itu adalah Itachi. Awalnya Sakura tak ambil pusing, karena menurutnya dijodohkan dengan Itachi bukan hal yang buruk-buruk sekali, hingga tiga setelah pemberitahuan atas perjodohannya itu Sakura menerima undangan Pernikahan. Undangan tidak akan menjadi masalah jika bukan nama Itachi Uchiha yang tertera disana. Ini sungguh masalah, lalu kalau Itachi menikah, orang yang dijodohkan dengannya itu siapa ? karena setahunya ia hanya mengenal Itachi Uchiha, tidak yang lain.

Sakura menghela nafasnya ketika mengingat saat dimana ia harus mengetahui bahwa bukan Itachi yang dijodohkan dengannya, melainkan adik Itachi yang selama ini berada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan _study_-nya.

"Kau tak apa Saku ?" Itachi terlihat bingung melihat Sakura yang menghela nafas panjang "ada masalah ?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum ceria berbeda sekali dengan raut wajahnya yang tadi. Itachi hanya ber'oh' ria melihat reaksi sakura yang dengan cepatnya berubah.

Sakura kembali menatap kedepan, matanya menyipit saat melihat dua pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya dan Itachi. Sakura merasa mengenal gadis itu, gadis yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengan calon suaminya. Sakura mencoba berpikir keras, bola matanya membulat tanda ia sudah mengingat. Ditatapnya lagi gadis itu dengan teliti memeriksa apakah benar itu 'dia' dan Sakura tersenyum "Karin ?"

Karin tersenyum "wah Saku kau ternyeta mengenaliku ? padahal aku sudah menggunakan lensa kontak untuk merubah sedikit penampilanku" Karin bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura lalu memeluknya melepas rindu dengan sahabatnya yang dulu terpisah saat Sakura harus pindah ke Tokyo. "Kau makin gendut ya" goda Karin saat melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Bukannya minta maaf Karin justru tertawa. Dan alhasil ia dihadiahi cubitan ekstra mematikan milik sakura. Dan Sakura hanya menampakkan wajah polosnya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Ternyata Mikoto baasan benar, kalau calon isrti Sasuke itu sangat canti dan manis"

Sakura tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Karin. "Eh ? kenapa kau disini"

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke," Karin tersenyum jahil "atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya karena aku dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke ?"

Sakura mendengus pelan "Dalam mim¾" Ucapan Sakura terputus karena ponselnya yang berdering minta diangakat 'Neji-senpai' begitulah yang tertera di layar ponsel _galaxy S4_-nya. Sakura menepuk Jidat lebarnya yang tak bersalah, dengan ragu-ragu ia men-_touch_ tombol hijau di ponselnya.

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya "Moshi-moshi" Sakura menghela nafasnya setelah pembicaraan singkat namun dapat membuat hati Sakura menciut takut. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Mikoto namun nihil ia tak menemukannya. Sejak Kapan Mikoto Kaa-san pergi batinnya.

Akhirnya Sakura memilih berpamitan dengan Itachi karena ini memang terdesak. Setelahnya Sakura pun berlari keluar dari Istana kerajaan dan menghilang saat taksi membawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Sakura berjalan menyusuri bandara, hari ini tepatnya satu jam yang lalu seharusnya ia sudah berada disini karena seorang yang akan bekerjasama dengan salah satu klub di kampusnya hari ini akan datang, dan Sakura selaku wakil ketua di perintahkan jauh-jauh hari untuk menjemputnya. Namun nyatanya, Sakura justru lupa akan hal itu karena keasyikkan menikmati bangunan istana beserta isinya. Untung saja Neji-ketua klub-mengingatkannya dengan cepat.

Saat Sakura akan melangkahkan kaiknya lebihh jauh lagi, seeorang menepuk pundaknya "Haruno Sakura ?" tanyanya dengan suara baritone khas laki-laki. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pria berparas tampan menatapnya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, kulitnya sedikit pucat, dan..Sakura merasa dia mri seseorang. "Kau terlambat satu jam, dan aku lelah menunggumu. Kau tahu ?" pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura "aku tak suka me-nung-gu" tekannya pada kata menunggu.

Sakura terlihat merasa bersalah dan ketakutan akan pria dihadapannya ini "Maaf" ucapnya lirih.

"kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi lain kali…lihat saja kau" pemuda tersebut berlalu.

Sakura masih terpaku di tempat "Dia itu…mirip Sasuke" Ucapnya pelan. Karena takut dimarahi lagi oleh pemuda tadi, Sakura berlari mengejarnya.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura dan pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang Sakura sangat kenal betul, bagaimana tidak mengenalnya, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia berada di bangunan megah dan mewah tersebut.

"Jam 7 besok pagi" pemuda itu turun dari taksi yang mereka tumpangi, sebelum menutup pintu taksi, pemuda dengan ambut klimisnya itu menoleh menatap sakura "namamu ?"

"eh ?" Sakura bingung "Sakura. Haruno Sakura" Setelah mengetahui nama Sakura, Sai menutup pintu taksi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan megah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Sakura memecah keheningan pagi itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Matanya terbelalak saat dilihatnya jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi, dan itu artinya dia sudah telat dua jam. Buru-buru Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kearah kama mandi. Selang beberapa menit Sakura telah siap dengan celana jeans panjang dan kaos oblongnya, setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Sakura buru-buru berangkat.

"Telat dua jam dua puluh lima menit" ucap pemuda yang tengah berdiri menyender pada mobil Subaru Legacy keluaran terbaru. Sakura hanya mampu mengucapkan kata maaf pada orang dihadapannya ini. Kallau saja bukan karena ini memang tugas langsung dari ketua klub fotografi untuk menemani seorang seniman muda dunia melihat-lihat hasil karya lukisan di salah satu museum ternama, Sakura pasti takkan pernah mau terlebih lagi pemuda tersebut sangat menyebalkan.

Sai naik ke mobil mewahnya yang terparkir "ayo cepat !" dengan sebal sakura akhirnya juga naik masuk kedalam mobil. Dalam perjalanan ke museum Sakura dan Sai sama sekali tak berbicara satu sama lain, yang terdengar hanya suara alunan musik yang disetel Sai.

"Wah museum ini besar sekali," Sakura berdecak kagum "sebenarnya kita kesini dalam rangka apa ? aku tahu kau seorang seniman handal. Tapi, kita berkerjasama tidak untuk hal ini kan ?" Sakura menatap Sai

"…" Sai tak menjawab hingga¾

"-Sasuke" Sai sedikit berteriak memanggil seseorang. Eh, tunggu dulu, tadi Sai bilang apa ? Sasuke ? Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang yang dipanggil oleh Sai. Dan benar saja Sasuke ada disana-Sakura menyipitkan matanya-dan…bersama seorang gadis.

"Ini Uchiha Sasuke, sepupuku dan," sai menunjuk gadis tersebut "pacarnya Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"-Sasuke" Sai sedikit berteriak memanggil seseorang. Eh, tunggu dulu, tadi Sai bilang apa ? Sasuke ? Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang yang dipanggil oleh Sai. Dan benar saja Sasuke ada disana-Sakura menyipitkan matanya-dan…bersama seorang gadis.

"Ini Uchiha Sasuke, sepupuku dan," sai menunjuk gadis tersebut "kekasihnya Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata."

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**:  
:**

**APA KAU MENCINTAIKU ?**

**:**

**: **

**Chapter 2**

"k-kekasih ?" Tanya Sakura ragu, kepala merah mudanya menoleh kearah Sai menuntut kepastian atas ucapan pemuda tersebut. Sai mengangguk, dan pemuda tersebut tenggelam dalam percakapan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Sakura merasa dirinya hanya kambing conge sekarang. Bibirnya mengerucut, dia bukannya kesal terhadap Sasuke dan Hinata melainkan pada pria pucat yang mengajaknya ke museum. Karena merasa tak diperdulikan Sakura memutuskan untuk lebih masuk ke dalam museum dan mengabadikan berbagai karya seni yang berada disana.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah lukisan abstrak, jujur saja Sakura memang menyukai lukisan tetapi dia tidak menyukai yang namanya lukisan abstrak, entahlah ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia tidak menyukainya. Tetapi indra penglihatannya merasa terkagum saat melihat lukisan abstrak tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya terpenuhi oleh kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kekasih Sasuke-kun ya ?" gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Hn." Sakura menegang, ia kenal suara ini dan tentunya trademark tersebut. Sakura menoleh kaget dan berjengit saat melihat Sasuke ada disampingnya, Sakura menoleh kebelakang mencari sosok Sai dan hinata, tapi nihil ia tak menemukan keduanya. Sakura terdiam ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Beberapa menit tanpa ada percakapan membuat Sakura risih. "ano..Sasuke-kun," Sasuke tak menjawab, mata kelamnya tetap menatap lurus ke lukisan yang tadi di perhatikan Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya "Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja pernikahannya" cicit Sakura.

Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura "Tidak." Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya "tapi kan…kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

Sasuke menghela nafas "Lalu ?" Sakura kesal akan jawaban Sasuke, ditatapnya Onyx kelam itu, sesaat Sakura terkagum akan keindahan mata Sasuke lalu ditepisnya jauh-jauh "apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana persaan kekasihmu, hah ?" Sakura menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Tenang saja, setelah aku resmi memgang kuas penuh atas perusahaan Uchiha kau akan ku ceraikan." Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Apa ?"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura lagi, dia berjalan kearah pintu keluar, Sakura yang belum terima dengan kata-kata Sasuke lalu megejarnya.

"SASUKE !"

Sasuke tak bergeming ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke area parkiran dimana mobilnya diparkir. Saat Sasuke akan membuka pintu mobil, Sakura langsung menggebrak pintu mobil tersebut "Kau berniat menceraikanku saat kau mencapai tujuanmu ?"

Sasuke sedikit kaget karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba menggebrak pintu mobilnya, sedetik kemudian ia merubah wajahnya menjadi datar kembali "Hn"

"Yak ! Kau !" Sakura menunjuk tepat wajah Sasuke "Kau pikir sesuatu yang sakral seperti pernikahan dapat kau permainkan ? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku setelahnya, hah ? aku akan membatalkan acara pernikahan kita hari ini juga."

"Silahkan, aku tak yakin kau bisa," Sasuke menyeringai puas atas jawabannya "minggir." Ia naik kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

:  
:

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, dirogoh saku celana jeansnya mencari keberadaan ponselnya "Kaasan, aku tak mau menikah" ucapnya saat panggilan tersebut tersambung. "Tapi kaa-" Sakura terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya "Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Arrrrggggghhhhhh.." Sakura beteriak frustasi, karena orangtuanya tidak menyambut permintaannya dengan baik, ia malah diceramahi habis-habisan dan berakhir pada keputusan bahwa ia tidak dapt membatalkan pernikahannya besok.

"Kau semakin terlihat jelek saja, Pinky" Sakura yang sudah sangat emosi semakin emosi lagi saat mendengar kata-kata pinky. Perempatan siku-siku sudah tercetak di dahi lebarnya. "DIAM KAU BRENG-" Sakura terdiam mendapati Sai dihadapannya "Ups, Gomen ne Sai-kun, hehehe…" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya lalu tertawa gaje. Sakura merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya membentak Sai, tahan emosimu Sakura dia itu partner saat ini, jika urusan ini telah selesai maka kau boleh memaki pria dihadapanmu ini, pikirnya dalam hati.

Sai yang tadinya ingin menggoda Sakura tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya "Ayo pulang" Sai berjalan kearah mobilnya diikiti Sakura.

:  
:

"Aku mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan Sasuke." Sakura merasa lelah menjawab pertanyaan Sai, ia lebih memilih menyendrkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil. "Jadi aku harus memanggilmu Putri Mahkota ? lucu sekali" ucap Sai sinis.

"Aku juga tak mau dipanggil seperti itu"

"Pu-tri-Mah-ko-ta" Sai menekankan pada tiap suku kata. Sakura mendelik kearah Sai "Diam !" dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sai tertawa lepas. Seulas senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya saat melihat pemandangan tersebut 'Eh ? kenapa aku tersenyum ?'

Mobil Sai langsung masuk ke pekarangan Istana "Hey, apa-apaan ini ? ini bukan rumahku." Sai tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura hingga mobil mewah itu terparkir "Turun !" Sai mematikan mesi mobilnya dan melepas _seatbelt-_nya "Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah" Sai turun dari mobilnya.

Sakura mebuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil "Kenapa turun ?" Sakura tak menjawab apa-apa dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju pintu gerbang istana, belum ada sepuluh langkah ia berjalan―

"–Sakura mau kemana ?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "Eh ? kaasan ? kenapa disini ?" Sakura kaget mendapati sang ibu berada di hadapannya sekarang, dilihatnya juga Sai yang tengah tersenyum mengejek sebelum ia berlalu masuk ke dalam Istana. Sakura mendelik kesal melihat tingkah Sai

"Sakura !" Ibunya memanggilnya "kenapa kau mendelik ?"

Sakura nyengir kuda "bukan apa-apa kok, kaa-san" Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Ayo masuk, kau sudah ditunggu oleh Orangtua Sasuke"

Sakura mengikuti langkah ibunya yang telah terlebih dahulu memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Salah satu pelayan menuntun keduanya menuju ruangan dimana seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan kepala keluarga Haruno berada disana. Pelayan tersebut membuka sebuah pintu dengan ukiran kuno klasik. Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat adalah semua orang yang menatapnya dan ibunnya.

Sakura bergumam, diruangan tersebut terdapat meja panjang yang telah terisi penuh dengan makanan mewah. Mikoto tersenyum dan bangkit "Saku, Ayo duduk nak" ucapnya sambil menarik Sakura duduk disebelah calon suaminya. Sakura menatap Sasuke sinis, dirinya masih belum terima dengan kata-kata Sasuke saat dimuseum. Gadis musim semi itu menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kearah semuanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya tadi.

Jamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh tuan rumah benar-benar sangat mewah. Selama makan malam tak ada yang berbicara karena memang menghormati tata karma di keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura, bagaimana kuliahmu ?" Mikoto membuka percakapan.

Sakura menoleh ke Mikoto dan tersenyum sopan "Menarik," Sakura membersihkan bibirnya "hanya saja aku mendapat teman yang sangat menyebalkan, dan aku tak menyukainya." Sakura melirik sinis Sai yang sedang berbincang dengan Itachi.

Sai yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan Sakura hanya tersenyum―tersenyum palsu lebih tepatnya. Sakura yang melihat Sai hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. "Besok kalian berdua akan menikah, tak terasa kau sudah besar sekarang Sasu-_chan._"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Kaa-san" Sasuke membuka suara. Mikoto tak menghiraukan perkataan anaknya. Ia lalu memulai percakapan bersama Mebuki Haruno, tentang acara pernikahannya besok.

'Srek' suara kursi di geser membuat semuanya menoleh kearah suara tersebut tanpa basa-basi Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Maafkan dia. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah." Mikoto member penjelasan kepada semuanya "Sakura, bisa kau menemani Sasuke-kun sebentar ?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sakura sebenarnya tak ingin, tapi apa ia bisa menolak ? tentu saja tidak. Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk kearah semuanya dan keluar dari ruangan menyusul Sasuke.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ketika berada di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk sambil menatap ponsel pada salah satu bangku yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk lingkaran. Sakura tanpa permisi langsung duduk dihadapan Sasuke, sambil bersidekap gadis merah muda ini menatap sang calon suami yang sepertinya tak perduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Hei, Sasuke !" seru Sakura karena bosan.

"Hn ?" Sasuke tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel mahalnya.

"Batalkan pernikahannya"

"Tidak."

Keheningan. Lagi-lagi Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pria di hadapannya ini. Tetapi sepertinya kata-katanya tercekat di kerongkongannya saat menatap Onyx tajam Sasuke.

'drrt..drtt..ddrt..' ponsel Sakura bbergetar, membuat sang empunya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ne, Neji-senpai, ada apa ?" Sakura terlihat serius "aku mengerti akan ku sampaikan padanya." Sakura mengangguk "Ne, konbanwa mo Neji-senpai" Sakura meletakkan ponselnya keatas meja. Lalu menatap Sasuke "kau manusia paling egois yang penah kutemui"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu. Tetapi dengan beberapa syarat"

"…"

"Aku tak akan meminta lebih, kau cukup tak perlu mencampuri urusan pribadiku dan.." Sakura berdehem "kita tak perlu melakukan hal 'itu'―kau tahu maksudku. Bagaimana ?"

"Aku juga tak sudi melakukannya denganmu" Sasuke terlihat berpikir dan mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum "Nah kalau begitu kemarikan kelingkingmu" Sasuke mengernyit. Sakura yang tahu bahwa Sasuke bingung langung menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke hadapan wajah Sasuke "tautkan kelingkingmu dengan kelingkingku" Sasuke tak juga melakukannya, Sakura jadi kesal dibuatnya, diraihnya tangan kekar Sasuke lalu menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sasuke "Janji ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya Hn, kau harus mengucapkan Jan-ji"

"Janji" sasuke mengucapkannya dengan malas-malasan.

Sakura tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke "Arigatou Sasuke-kun" ucapnya dengan riang.

Entah karena apa Sasuke merasa waktu disekitarnya berhenti disaat wajah sang gadis musim semi itu tersenyum. Cantik tiba-tiba satu kata itu memenuhi kepalanya. Sepertinya Sasuke Uchiha telah terjerat pesona sang gadis Haruno.

TBC

Author's Note:

Hai Minna, saya pendatang baru dengan fic yang gaje pula. maaf kalau ceritanya pasaran.

buat yang udah review makasih review lagi yah hehehe, maaf aku belum bisa balas reviewnya. chap depan aja yah...

ini aja nyolong waktu, pdahal besok mau ulangan Matematika.

Sekian dulu dari Kuze...

sampai jumpa di chap Selanjutnya :)

yang berkenan silahkan review :)


End file.
